general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Victor Cassadine (Thaao Penghlis)
Victor redirects here, for other uses of the name, see Victor (disambiguation) Victor Cassadine is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He is most notably known for being the brother of Mikkos Cassadine and Tony Cassadine and the uncle to Stavros Cassadine and Alexis Davis. He was sent to prison by Robert Scorpio and Luke Spencer and later presumed dead. He was portrayed by in 1981. It was announced on December 9, 2013 that Penghlis would be returning to GH on Jan 30. He was only on the show for a couple of months, he left on March 4, 2014. He returned again on May 1, 2014 for only one episode, and then returned on August 7, 2014. His last appearance was on September 16, 2014. Storylines |-|1981= Victor came to town in 1981 along with brothers Mikkos and Tony, and was a part of their plan to steal the Ice Princess diamond and use it to power a weather machine that would allow them to control the world. Victor had a brief romantic relationship with actress Tiffany Hill. After their plot is foiled by Luke Spencer, Victor is sent to prison and later presumed dead. |-|2014= In 2014, Victor showed up at Robin Scorpio-Drake's doorstep at the end of January and reveals to Robin that he is the new director of the WSB and was responsible for Liesl Obrecht's Chief of Staff position at General Hospital. He goes on to tell Robin that he would like her to bring back to life, his sister-in-law, Helena Cassadine and nephew Stavros Cassadine, whose bodies were being preserved in the Cassadines cryogenic lab. Robin refuses to help him, so to give her some incentive, Victor tells her that her friend, Jason Morgan, is still alive, but also in cryogenic stasis and if she helps Helena and Stavros, she can help Jason too. Victor then goes to Wyndemere to catch up with his great-nephew, Nikolas Cassadine. At Wyndemere he meets Nikolas' girlfriend, Britt Westbourne, and it's revealed that Victor has a past with Britt's mother, Liesl. He also meets Nikolas's son, Spencer, and gives him a Cassadine family heir loom. Victor ran into Heather Webber, who was passing herself off as one of Nikolas's servants. The next day, Victor met Robin when she was alone and showed her proof that Jason was alive. Spencer saw him at Robin's and confronted him about it. Victor managed to convince Spencer to keep quiet about what he saw, and then went to the park with Nikolas, Britt, "her" son Ben, and Spencer. While reading the paper, Victor recognized Heather and went to talk to Nikolas when he ran into Robin, and she told him that she would help him, so she could help Jason. On Valentine's day, Victor showed up at Liesl's place and she managed to convinced him to get information for her on Cesar Faison's whereabouts. Victor showed up at the hospital with the WSB's file on Faison. He asked Liesl to come with him, but she refused not wanting to leave her job and daughter. Victor was disappointed, but gave her the file anyway and she gave him a kiss good-bye. Victor and Robin traveled to an unknown clinic in New York City. Robin demanded to see Jason, so Victor opened a room and allowed Robin to see the person who was frozen in cryogenic suspension. He returned on May 1, 2014, with message for Patrick from Robin. The next day he talked to Liesl and returned the embryo to Dante and Lulu. On August 7, it was revealed that Victor was the one who put Rafe Kovich, Jr. up to running Patrick's car off the road, which resulted in the death of Patrick and Sabrina Santiago's son, Gabriel Drake Santiago. On August 11, Robin told Victor that she had a breakthrough. She wanted to test the medicine on Stavros and Helena, but Victor had her restrained and on August 12, he injected the medicine into Jason. At first it appeared Jason would die, but Robin managed to revive him. Victor then told Robin he didn't need her anymore and planned to "tap into Jason's potential". He then had his goons take Robin away while he stayed with Jason. On September 2-3, Victor was revealed or be working with Peter Harrell, Jr., to steal the Aztec treasure. Victor knew Detective Nathan West was around and lured him out by threatening to shoot Maxie Jones. Nathan came out, but surrendered his gun as he was outnumbered by Victor and his men. Victor was ready to shoot Nathan when Nathan asked to know Victor's name. Once Nathan knew who Victor was he realized he was connected to Nikolas and mentioned that Nikolas was engaged to his sister. Victor realized Nathan was Liesl's son, and asked if Cesar Faison was his father. Nathan said he was raised by Liesl's sister and Victor realized Nathan couldn't be Cesar's since Liesl would never give up Cesar's son. He asked Nathan if he knew who his father was, and Nathan said he didn't. Victor decided not to shoot Nathan, presumably because he thinks he could be Nathan's father. On September 8, Victor takes a blood sample from Nathan, before locking him up with Maxie. As he sat in his office, looking at the blood sample, he got a call from Leisl, asking for help finding Nathan. Victor asked Liesl if Nathan is his son, which Liesl denies. Victor tells Liesl that if he finds out she kept his son from them, their will be a reckoning for her. On September 9, Victor gave his employee a sample of his blood and asked her to compare it to Nathan's. Peter came in and asked Victor when he can exact his revenge. Victor told him that his revenge would have to wait, and revealed that he had revived Stavros and planned to let him have Lulu. On September 12, Stavros barges into Victor's office to vent about Lulu not wanting him. Victor eventually looses his patience with Stavros and tells him to go get some rest. After Stavros leaves, one of Victor's men tells him Liesl is here to see him. Victor allows her to come into his office. Liesl demands to see Nathan and Victor tells her to wait for the DNA test. Liesl tells Victor that Nathan is his son, and Victor wonders why Liesl didn't tell him. Liesl says it was because of Cesar Faison. Victor rages that Liesl kept his son from him because of that "imbecile". Liesl snaps at Victor and he grabs her in anger. Nathan bursts through the door and holds Victor at gunpoint. Nathan demands that Victor tell him what he did with Maxie or he will kill him. Victor calmly retorts that Nathan won't kill his father. On September 15, Nathan is stunned and in disbelief, but Liesl says it is true. Victor wants to bond with Nathan, but is hurt when Nathan calls him a psycho. Nathan tells Victor to proof he cares about him, and Victor tells him he thinks Maxie is with Peter Harrell. After Nathan leaves, The DNA test arrives and says Nathan and Victor are not a match. Victor pulls a gun on Liesl in anger and Anna bursts in with her gun raised. Liesl distracts Victor and Anna shoots him in the hand. As Anna is arresting Victor, Liesl picks up the gun and points it at Anna. At the last moment, she point the gun at Victor and shoots him. Liesl was remorseful for shooting Victor, but said she had to do it to protect her son. She didn't want anyone to know that Victor wasn't Nathan's father, because the truth was far worse. Victor dies after setting off a self-destruct bomb in the clinic. Crimes Committed *Conspired with his brothers (Mikkos and Tony) to steal the Ice Princess diamond in a plot to control the weather and take over the world 1981 *Held Jason Morgan captive at the Crichton-Clark Clinic against his own will with the help of Helena Cassadine, Stavros Cassadine, Peter Harrell, Jr., and William Eichner 2012-Sep 2014 * Conspired with Peter Harrell, Sr. and Peter Harrell, Jr. to steal the Aztec jewels revealed Sep 3, 2014 *Ordered his associates to hold Robin Scorpio-Drake at gunpoint 2014 *Threatened to kill Mac Scorpio if Robin told him anything about their plans 2014 *Put Rafe Kovich, Jr. up to running Patrick Drake and his family off the road by telling him that his mother could still be alive 2014; revealed Aug 7, 2014 *Indirectly responsible for the death of Gabriel Santiago Aug 7, 2014 *Threatened to kill Patrick and Emma Drake if Robin didn't cooperate 7, 2014 *Either ordered one of his men to throw in the bomb that intoxicated Peter, Jr., Maxie, Lulu, Dante, and the S.W.A.T. cops or did it himself 3, 2014 *Threatened to kill Maxie if Nathan didn't put down his gun 3, 2014 *Held Det. Nathan West at gunpoint and almost killed him 3, 2014 *Held Nathan, Maxie, Dante, Lulu, and Robin at the Crichton-Clark Clinic against their own will with the help of Helena, Stavros, and Peter, Jr. 8-17, 2014 *Threatened to kill Liesl Obrecht 8, 2014 *Almost shot Liesl Obrecht 15, 2014 *Activated a bomb inside the Crichton-Clark Clinic with people (including himself) still inside 16-17, 2014 Health and Vitals *Believed to have been killed in prison 1981 *Held at gunpoint and threatened by Det. Nathan West 12-15, 2014 *Shot in the hand by Anna Devane 15, 2014 *Shot and killed by Liesl Obrecht 16, 2014 Family tree References